


Fatal wounds. Still, I’m alive.

by Neve83



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: (After the Infinity War trailer I suppose it's safe saying it's canonical), Angst, Canonical Character Death, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 17:35:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14025240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neve83/pseuds/Neve83
Summary: Credeva di conoscere il dolore. Ne aveva provato tanto nel corso dei lunghi secoli che aveva vissuto, di tutti i tipi, di ogni natura. Aveva patito le ferite subite in allenamenti troppo cruenti, i muscoli tesi quasi a spezzarsi, la puntura della spada, il morso di un animale feroce. La solitudine del non appartenere più a nessun altro che a se stessi.Sciocchezze. [...]





	Fatal wounds. Still, I’m alive.

**Fatal wounds. Still, I’m alive.**

 

 

Credeva di conoscere il dolore. Ne aveva provato tanto nel corso dei lunghi secoli che aveva vissuto, di tutti i tipi, di ogni natura. Aveva patito le ferite subite in allenamenti troppo cruenti, i muscoli tesi quasi a spezzarsi, la puntura della spada, il morso di un animale feroce. La solitudine del non appartenere più a nessun altro che a se stessi.

Sciocchezze.

Il dolore è tutt’altro, è una ferita aperta nel petto, profonda, suppurante, che non può essere guarita, né t’uccide. Il dolore è portarsi addosso il peso di un ultimo sguardo, occhi verdi che t’implorano perdono e di continuare a vivere, l’ossimoro di occhi rossi come la vita e vuoti come la morte.

Il dolore è l’aver guardato in quel carminio profondo come il sangue solo per una volta.

Thor sapeva delle vere origini di Loki, da qualche parte nella sua mente il concetto astratto che sotto la pelle che mostrava al mondo Loki non fosse la pallida luna che aveva sempre desiderato poter toccare e finanche marchiare sua, quell’idea c’era. Ma non c’era mai stato modo di rendere reale quell’ipotesi, prima, Thor dubitava di poter chiedere a quel fratello che pure ancora amava con tutto il cuore, un’intimità che temeva perduta.

Viaggiavano insieme al loro popolo su una nave non loro, persi in uno spazio mai esplorato, quando Loki aveva accettato di mostrarsi davvero.

 _Così ti renderai conto finalmente che hai perso proprio tutto_ , gli aveva detto. Ma quel morso era stato privo di veleno, si era perso nel tremore della voce, nello smarrimento di quegli occhi verdi.

“Lo capisci, ora? Non siamo uguali, né lo saremo mai.”

Thor aveva scrutato in quelle polle di sangue scuro e non aveva capito comunque. Forse Loki aveva sempre avuto ragione nel dire che l’amore instupidisce, e gli si spezzava il cuore nel pensare che forse Loki non l’aveva proprio mai amato se invece lui, di quella stupidità, non aveva mai sofferto.

“Rimani così ancora un po’, allora, così posso rendermene conto meglio.”

Thor era diventato più bravo a ferirlo. Ferirlo davvero, non solo graffiare un po’ il suo orgoglio sempre troppo suscettibile, ma intaccare dove faceva più male. Come non aveva mai voluto fare _prima_ , come Loki stesso gli aveva insegnato innumerevoli volte, lasciandolo indifeso ad ingoiare i bocconi di rancore che gli lanciava con il sorriso sulle labbra.

Avevano bevuto insieme il vino che Thor stava per bere da solo, in quella stanza cupa e senza attrattive, seduti su un letto troppo scomodo per essere l’alcova dei piaceri di un tiranno edonista. Forse Loki aveva mentito anche su quell’inezia, ma Thor aveva smesso di stupirsi.

Era un vino troppo dolce per i loro gusti, ma se lo erano fatto bastare, fino all’ultima goccia.

“Non siamo abbastanza ubriachi perché sia una scusa accettabile, questa robaccia non è mai servita a niente.”

La voce di Loki non aveva avuto inflessioni mentre allontanava da sé l’ultimo bicchiere, ancora mezzo pieno. Lo sguardo perso in un punto indefinito, Thor si era chiesto se Loki fosse stato consapevole d’aver parlato ad alta voce. Ma aveva davvero importanza? I sottintesi erano tanti e tali da obliterare qualunque altro pensiero o domanda. Aveva desiderato poter fingere di non capire.

“Nemmeno se rimango _così_ è una scusa accettabile, giusto? Anche se sono stato _adottato_.”

Loki aveva sputato l’ultima parola quasi fosse un boccone troppo amaro da mandar giù. E lo era davvero. Thor avrebbe voluto solo poterlo abbracciare di nuovo.

“Perché ha dovuto dire che ero roba sua? Sarebbe stato tutto più semplice se non avesse detto che ero figlio suo, non era _necessario_ farlo!”

 _Potevo amarti come volevo e non come dovevo._ Ma nessuno dei due aveva avuto il coraggio di ammetterlo ad alta voce.

“Non è rimasto più nessuno, adesso.”

“Siamo rimasti noi. Forse è abbastanza.”

Quanto si può dire senza parlare? Nella penombra, la pelle di Loki aveva acquistato un alone morbido, terribilmente sensuale. Le sfumature violacee sulla sua pelle oltremare arrotondavano spigoli che avevano sempre ferito l’aspetto del secondo principe di Asgard, il buio l’aveva sempre reso più ostile, mai invitante.

“ _Noi_ siamo sempre stati il problema, Thor.”

Loki si era alzato con lentezza, i suoi movimenti tradivano una stanchezza che Thor provava per primo. La sua pelle aveva preso gradualmente a schiarirsi, come un velo che cala nuovamente a coprire l’essenziale.

“Rimani.”

Gli aveva preso un polso, delicatamente, senza imporsi troppo. Loki avrebbe potuto liberarsi facilmente, gli sarebbe bastato fare un ulteriore passo lontano da lui. Il velo si era ritirato, però, la penombra lo vestiva ancora di dolcezza.

“Devo rimanere _così_?”

“Resta come vuoi. Sei sempre tu.”

Quando Loki si era piegato verso di lui, Thor aveva pensato stesse per succedere: si sarebbero baciati, finalmente. Ma Loki si era fermato a pochi centimetri dal suo viso, abbastanza perché i loro respiri si mescolassero, ma non per sfiorarsi. Non smetteva di cercare nell’unico occhio di Thor qualcosa che forse non voleva chiamare.

“Io non riesco nemmeno a immaginarmi _così_ , e tu non fai che guardarmi come se non fosse cambiato nulla.”

Era cambiato tutto, invece. Lo sapevano entrambi, ma era più semplice non dire niente, lasciare che le cose avvenissero e basta.

Il respiro di Loki sulle labbra poteva bastargli per un’altra vita ancora se era l’unico contatto che era disposto a concedergli.

“Non è cambiato n-”                         

Loki non gli aveva dato modo di rispondere. Le sue labbra l’avevano zittito, ma senza urgenza, con l’ombra di un sorriso aveva coperto la distanza che li separava. E con quel bacio aveva liberato entrambi dal peso di troppi anni di decisioni non prese, di offese e dileggi lanciati solo per proteggersi, di rancori e silenzi, ma anche di abbracci durati troppo a lungo, di un letto condiviso ben oltre la convenienza dell’infanzia, di una dipendenza emotiva che nulla aveva a che fare con il condividere il cognome. Con quel bacio si liberavano di troppi anni d’amore inespresso.

Forse, _forse_ , potevano finalmente amarsi come volevano, non solo come dovevano.

Loki non aveva cambiato pelle, era rimasto _così_ , se per Thor o per se stesso, non avrebbe saputo dirlo, ma non aveva molta importanza. Il loro pianeta non esisteva più, i loro genitori erano morti, non appartenevano più a nessun luogo e a nessuna famiglia, ma appartenevano ancora l’uno a l’altro.

“Sei sicuro sia una buona idea portarmi con te sulla Terra?”

“No, ma andrà tutto bene, vedrai.”

A voler essere superstizioso, non avrebbe dovuto scegliere proprio quelle parole. Andrà tutto bene. Non era andato tutto bene.

E, visto come sono andate le cose, Thor non saprebbe proprio dire se è stato o meno un bene non riuscire a spogliarsi completamente, limitarsi a baciarsi con il languore di chi è convinto di avere tutto il tempo dell’universo a disposizione. Poi di tempo non ce n’era più stato, e Loki si era nuovamente velato in una pelle più comoda, dietro occhi più freddi.

Dunque, cos’è il dolore? La morsa di Thanos, che pure stava per strappargli la testa, ha il sapore di un pizzicotto innocuo adesso che sente il cuore battere al di fuori del petto.

Il dolore… il dolore è perdere l’amore dopo averlo infine ritrovato, e sapere di non poterci fare proprio più niente.

Thor ha ancora tutto il suo potere, il fulmine gli scorre sotto la pelle e in punta di dita, terrorizza le creature che hanno avvicinato pacificamente il relitto della navicella-tomba che ospita un popolo senza futuro. Sono tutti morti.

Loki è morto. L’amore è morto. Ammetterlo, infine, è l’unico dolore che non potrà mai guarire.


End file.
